Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is the dethroned Queen of the Changelings and a member of Gellert Grindelwald's Legion. History Season 2 A Canterlot Wedding Chrysalis first makes an appearance in the penultimate episode of the second season entitled "A Canterlot Wedding", disguised as Princess Cadance. Some time before the events of the episode, Queen Chrysalis somehow got through Shining Armor's shield spell and attacked Princess Cadance, then hid her in the caves below Canterlot and took her form. When the Main 6 arrive from Ponyville to help with the wedding plans, Twilight encounters "Cadance" after reminiscing about what a great foal-sitter she was. However, to her surprise, Twilight finds that Cadance has no idea who she is and that she is now cold, uninviting and cares little for the wedding plans. That night, Twilight expresses her frustrations with Cadance to her friends, who instead chalk up Cadance's bad behavior to stress of the wedding and Twilight's dislike of her as being possessive of her brother. Twilight visits Shining Armor in an attempt to talk to him about Cadance, only for her to show up and take him out of the room for a conversation. Whilst spying on the two, Twilight witnesses Cadance performing a spell on Shining Armor, and deems her as being evil on top of unpleasant, running back to the castle to warn her friends about her, only to realize that she had gotten her friends to replace her missing bridesmaids. The next day, Twilight confronts Cadance in front of her friends, Shining Armor and Princess Celestia, only to be humiliated and disgraced when she runs off crying and Shining Armor justifies all her seemingly mean spirited actions. As Twilight, now alone, regrets her actions, Cadance returns and comforts her, only to then imprison her below the castle. Chrysalis, still in Cadance's form, taunts Twilight and tells her that she's only using Shining Armor for her own ends. Chrysalis then attempts to manipulate Twilight into attacking the real Cadance, also trapped under the castle, although this fails when Cadance proves she remembers who Twilight is. As Twilight and the real Cadance attempt to escape, Chrysalis proceeds with her plans of marrying Shining Armor, whilst singing "This Day Aria". However, just as Chrysalis is about to be married, Twilight and Cadance arrive and reveal that she is a fake, causing Chrysalis to reveal her true form. Chrysalis boasts and explains that, as Queen of the Changelings, she is tasked with finding food for her subjects, and that Equestria has more love to feed off of than anywhere they had encountered before. When Cadance argues that Shining Armor's protection spell will keep the Changelings out, Chrysalis reveals that she has been feeding off of Shining Armor's love, making him and the protection spell gradually weaker. Celestia begins dueling with Chrysalis, although the latter manages to overpower her, having grown stronger due to feeding off of Shining Armor. As the Mane 6 run off to get the Elements of Harmony, Chrysalis laughs and tells them they can run, but they can't hide. Chrysalis continues to oversee Celestia (now trapped in a cocoon), the detained Cadance, Spike and the brainwashed Shining Armor, as the Mane 6 are brought back in by her minions. She then politely scolds them for not believing Twilight in the first place causing them to feel awful. After telling her remaining subjects to go and feed, Chrysalis reprises "This Day Aria" whilst looking over the destruction of Canterlot, not realizing that Twilight had freed Cadance, who subsequently helps Shining Armor break free of Chrysalis' brainwashing. He glares at her after he’s freed, heavily implying he found out Twilight was right about her sometime between when he stormed out and when he was freed. Although both Shining Armor and Cadance are free, Chrysalis over confidently shrugs this off, believing that Shining Armor is too weak to repel them using his protection spell. However, Cadance and Shining Armor use their love to empower the protection spell, sending a shocked Chrysalis and her Changelings flying off to parts unknown. During the aftermath everyone apologizes to Twilight for not believing her and getting mad at her. Season 5 The Cutie Re-Mark In "The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2", in the second altered timeline created by Starlight Glimmer, Chrysalis and her Changelings have taken over most of Equestria without the Mane 6 to stop them, and Zecora is leading jungle ponies (Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie among them) in a war against her. Chrysalis, disguised as Applejack, arrives at the jungle ponies' hideout while Zecora is explaining things to Twilight. Zecora is not fooled by Chrysalis' disguise, and Chrysalis unleashes the Changeling army on her resistance while she and Zecora duel. Although Chrysalis presumably wins the battle, the timeline is eventually restored, and she therefore never comes into power. Season 6 The Times They Are A Changeling In "The Times They Are A Changeling", Chrysalis briefly appears in Thorax's flashback to the Changeling kingdom. It was later implied that Chrysalis and the changelings all survived their fall from both Thorax having taken part in the invasion and his plans to reform the Changelings in their kingdom. To Where and Back Again Chrysalis returns in the Season 6 finale "To Where and Back Again". She with her Changelings capture the Mane 6, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart and take over Equestria. She is seen communicating with the Changelings impersonating the Mane 6 and Spike, and Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord travel to the Changeling kingdom to stop her. Starlight and her team go through the Changeling hive to destroy Chrysalis's throne, which blocks all magic but Changeling magic. Discord and Trixie are captured and imprisoned in a chrysalis in Chrysalis's throne room, along with every other pony that was captured. Chrysalis arrogantly boasts about her assured victory to Starlight, only to realize that "Starlight" is actually Thorax, while the real Starlight is attempting to destroy the throne with a rock. Starlight attempts to convince Chrysalis that giving love to others is better for her subjects, however, Chrysalis denies this, stating that she knows what is best for her people. Chrysalis starts to drain Thorax of his love as punishment for betraying her, however, on Starlight's suggestion, Thorax willingly gives all his love to her, blasting her into the throne and obtaining a new transformation. All the other Changelings, realizing that there is a better option to stealing love, do the same, destroying Chrysalis' throne and releasing those imprisoned, also transforming. Chrysalis survives, and, outnumbered by the Mane 6, Spike, Starlight, the princesses, Discord, and those with them, including the entire changeling army, she is unable to do anything. Starlight offers her the chance of redemption, but Chrysalis rejects her offer, swears revenge on Starlight, and flies away. Season 7 Celestial Advice In "Celestial Advice", Chrysalis is mentioned a few times. To Change a Changeling Chrysalis is mentioned again in the episode "To Change a Changeling". Shadow Play In "Shadow Play", Pinkie Pie mentions Chrysalis while recounting the threats Equestria has faced over the last thousand years to Starswirl the Bearded. Season 8 The Mean 6 In "The Mean 6", Chrysalis, disguised as a photographer for the Canterlot Historical Society, arrives at Twilight's castle to take the photos of the Mane 6, plucking a single hair out of each of them in order to supposedly make them look good for the photos. She then lazily takes pictures of each of them, and, as she prepares to leave, Pinkie Pie reminds her to take a photo of Starlight, which she reluctantly does. Upon leaving the castle, Chrysalis remarks that she now has everything she needs before transforming back to her original form. Soon afterwards, in the Everfree Forest, Chrysalis pins the hairs and photos to six different trees (while talking to them as if they were people) and reveals her intentions to use the photos, the strands of hair and carvings of the Mane 6's Cutie Mark symbols in a spell that will create evil counterparts to the Mane 6, plotting to use the clones to take control of the Elements of Harmony, eliminate Twilight and her friends and destroy Starlight's relationships as revenge for turning the Changelings against her. Chrysalis then revels in the idea of recreating her hive with unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies and then taking over Equestria, before using her spell to create the Mean Six. Chrysalis and her new minions begin prowling the forest in search of the Tree of Harmony, which contains the Elements, however, Chrysalis begins to realize that the Mane 6's evil forms are completely unfocused on their goals and do not listen to her orders. The group is accidentally separated during the search, and Chrysalis orders her remaining minions to find the ones that have been lost, resulting in them encountering the Mane 6 (who, coincidentally, had been separated as well). Chrysalis approaches the Twilight clone as she is searching for the others, and, frustrated with her, asks why she shouldn't destroy and replace her, causing the clone to reveal that she knows the location of the Tree of Harmony. Once Chrysalis and the others are reassembled, they head to the Tree, spitefully destroying the Mane 6's campground as well. Upon approaching the Tree, Chrysalis overhears the Twilight clone goading the others to take the Elements for themselves and betray Chrysalis, leading to her and Twilight fighting each other in a magical duel. As Chrysalis begins to lose, the Tree senses the evil magic inside the clones, and captures all of them, withering away their bodies and reducing them to nothing but wood. Chrysalis admits defeat over her clones' betrayal, but is now aware about the additional power of the tree and still swears to get revenge on Starlight and the Mane 6 before she departing. Chrysalis is last seen escaping into the distance while Twilight tells her friends that they can overcome any obstacle together. What Lies Beneath In "What Lies Beneath", Ocellus takes on the form of Chrysalis out of fear that she will become just like her. Season 9 The Beginning of the End Queen Chrysalis appears in the Season 9 premiere "The Beginning of the End". She is still craving revenge on Twilight Sparkle and her friends for stealing her kingdom from her to carvings of changelings until she is mysteriously transported to a strange cavern in an unknown part of Equestria. After Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow mysteriously appear, she immediately accuses them of summoning her, though Cozy Glow assures her that they thought she freed them. As this happens, King Sombra also suddenly appears, causing the three to accuse him of summoning them, only for Discord (disguised as the ancient tyrant Grogar) to reveal himself to be the one who was responsible for summoning them. Tirek, Chrysalis and Sombra are shocked to see him, as they believed he was only a legend, though "Grogar" assures them that he is real and states that he summoned them as part of his plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Seeing that Cozy Glow doesn't recognize him, Grogar decides to demonstrate his power by giving Tirek a sample of magic that revives much of his strength. Tirek then tells Cozy Glow that Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful, as well as the ruler of what would become Equestria, claiming that he had heard stories of his tyranny when he was younger. "Grogar" then tells the villains of how he created monsters that roamed the land and took whatever they wanted under his rule, before Chrysalis remarks how he was banished by Gusty the Great, although Grogar claims that he was only temporarily weakened when she took his bell; however, Cozy Glow points out that, since he has been weakened before even Tirek was born, he has a different idea of what "temporarily" means, much to his annoyance. In reality, Gusty the Great really did banish the real Grogar into limbo, from where there is no return. "Grogar" proceeds to tell the group that he has watched them and their failures to take over Equestria, and asks them why they have always been defeated by the same six ponies each time, Chrysalis claiming that it is because they "cheat". "Grogar" rebuffs their answers and claims it is because they work together as a team, demanding that the villains join forces with him to take over Equestria. Sombra, however, refuses to serve "Grogar" and arrogantly proclaims that he will take over the Crystal Empire by himself, causing "Grogar" to send him off to the Empire on the conditions that, if he fails, he will serve him or be destroyed again. After this, "Grogar" tells the others to prepare to work together and leaves. Cozy Glow immediately compares working together to making friends, telling Tirek and Chrysalis that they are in luck since she knows "all about that", though the former only flicks her away in annoyance. Cozy Glow tries to get Tirek and Chrysalis to work together by having them each say nice things to each other, though this falls apart when Chrysalis refuses to say anything nice about ponies. Grogar then approaches them and states that he hopes the three of them will be enough to help his plans along, causing Tirek and Chrysalis to ask about Sombra. "Grogar" shows them that Sombra had failed in his plans to conquer Equestria and had again been defeated by the Mane Six, remarking that he will at least serve as an example to them as what will happen if they don't submit to his plans. Having seen this, Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow unanimously agree to serve "Grogar", though are seemingly left nervous by the thought. Sparkle's Seven Chrysalis is mentioned in the episode "Sparkle's Seven", when Shining Armor and Star Swirl the Bearded use leftover debris from Chrysalis' old throne to increase security in Canterlot. Frenemies In "Frenemies", as "Grogar" (Discord) is working, Cozy Glow and Tirek annoy him before Chrysalis approaches "Grogar" and impatiently asks when they are going to attack. "Grogar" informs the villains that he is leaving and demands that they all stop fighting and find a way to work together so that they can accomplish their goals. Once "Grogar" leaves, Chrysalis, not listening to his orders, continues to planning revenge (since Starlight Glimmer for turning her kingdom against her). While she was talking to the purple log that used to be Mean Twilight, she is approached by Cozy Glow, who states that she is organizing a team meeting, which she agrees to go so long as she has cupcakes. At the meeting, Cozy Glow encourages the fact that they all need to trust one another, which Chrysalis finds hard to do as Tirek is trying to steal her magic. Tirek firmly denies doing such a thing (returning the magic he actually had stole to a cupcake that Chrysalis devours), and calls her out for constantly ranting to her log, before joining Chrysalis in telling Cozy Glow that she wasn't left in charge. Cozy Glow then tries to get them all to agree with one another over their common goals, leading them all into singing "Better Way to be Bad" with one another, only for them all to return to bickering. "Grogar" returns to see this, and, upset to see they have not yet resolved their differences, decides to send them off on a mission to retrieve his Bewitching Bell from Mt. Everhoof so that they can learn to work together. Chrysalis and the others fight over who should lead the mission based on their previous feats, only for "Grogar" to angrily overpower and remind them that they all failed before and cannot work alone. Upon arriving at the foot of the mountain, all of the villains immediately split off and begin to find their own ways of getting up; Chrysalis heads through the forest, scaring creatures off and using her powers to turn into creatures to get to the mountain but the winds prevent her from reaching it's top. Later, after Tirek stays behind and makes camp, he explains to Cozy Glow that he had already deduced that getting up the mountain by himself would be impossible, and so had planned to wait for her and Chrysalis to fail so that he could take what they learned and use it to his advantage. Tirek and Cozy Glow bicker until they are attacked by an Ophiotaurus. Suddenly, a female Ophiotaurus arrives and seduces the other one, Tirek quickly realizes that the former is actually Chrysalis in disguise, who admits that she needs their help, causing Tirek to gloat about his own strategy. She then proceeds to cocoon the Ophiotaurus to save some of its love for the next day. That night, Chrysalis and the others proceed to bond with each other over their previous endeavors; her remarking about how she cocooned Twilight and the others until Starlight Glimmer freed them and turned her kingdom against her. She even remarks that Discord was something until friendship redeemed him. She also remarks about disguising herself as Princess Cadance and it would have been worthwhile if it meant seeing Twilight and her friends defeated, also admitting that working with Tirek and Cozy Glow may not be such a bad thing. The next day, the three villains proceed to combine their abilities in order to scale the mountain, only to find that the cave at the top is protected by a powerful magical barrier, which Tirek cannot absorb since he can only absorb magic from living beings. With some convincing, Chrysalis allows Tirek to take her magic to become powerful enough to create an opening in the barrier, allowing Cozy Glow to enter the cave and retrieve the bell. Tirek then returns Chrysalis' magic to her as promised, stating that he wasn't sure he would do so and that it seemed smarter to work with her than fight. The villains begin to reflect with one another over how it felt to rely on others for a change, before Chrysalis snaps them out of it, not wanting friendship to infect her like it did her hive like a "disease". The three then concur that "Grogar" has grown too powerful and decide to betray him together, and Chrysalis tells that they can continue acting like his loyal servants and hatch their own plan before trying to destroy one another afterwards. She and the others later return to "Grogar"'s lair and fool him into thinking that they failed while yet still becoming allies, though in reality have kept the bell for themselves and Chrysalis remarking tha Grogar was right as they were more powerful when they work together. The Summer Sun Setback In The Summer Sun Setback, Cozy Glow sees "Grogar" leaving and asks where he is going. He reveals that since his minions "failed" to recover the Bewitching Bell for him, they will need another source of power to defeat Twilight and her friends. After "Grogar" leaves, Cozy Glow informs Chrysalis and Tirek that he is gone. The villains voice that they don't trust Grogar and try to figure out how to use his bell like ringing it but nothing happens. Cozy Glow then points out that Twilight mentioned that the Archives in Canterlot has a restricted area and the villains set off on their "road trip". The three villains hide in Canterlot and only Chrysalis and Tirek notice so many ponies out in the night. Cozy Glow reveals that it's the Summer Sun Celebration with Chrysalis asking how many holidays these ponies have. She believes that it will be easy to get in until Tirek points out that Canterlot has increased security. After Chrysalis fails to enter through the main doors, she returns to her allies and informs that it will be more challenging. The villains then overhear Twilight's friends and Discord talking about their responsibilities for the holiday. Tirek believes it to be impossible since the security is increased with Twilight's friends "bumbling about". However, Chrysalis sees it as an advantage to use as a distraction since they heard everything and gives instructions to Tirek and Cozy Glow. While Tirek and Cozy Glow secretly sabotage the Earth Ponies and Pegasi, Chrysalis takes on her photographer form named "Crackle Cosette" and sabotages the unicorns by convincing them not to waste their talents on something inconsequential and that they are destined for more than just performances. This causes all the unicorns, including Fire Flare, to cancel the fireworks performance, as it is "beneath" them. The villains watch all the panic and chaos unfold before deciding to incapacitate the security. Cozy Glow distracts a guard while Tirek steals his magic and Chrysalis uses his star badge to the main doors for them to enter. They search for the archives which also wakes up a security goose which follows them. However, Chrysalis disguises herself as another security goose to get it to leave and the villains finally find and break into the Archives. They search through the Archives until Cozy Glow finds a book about how to use the Bewitching Bell and uses a another book to break it out of it's chains. This gives the villains time to leave Canterlot back to "Grogar"'s lair while Twilight and her friends are able to fix the holiday. "Grogar" also returns tells his cohorts that he has found success where they all find "failure". He reveals that he located what he wanted and will retrieve it the next day before they begin his plan to take over Equestria. Tirek is still sulking that he had to give the magic of the Earth ponies back to them, in which Chrysalis and Cozy Glow tell him to stop doing and remind him that "Grogar" would become suspicious if he found out about their "road trip" in which Tirek claims that he doesn't have to like it. Cozy Glow reveals that she didn't like it when the Mane Six managed to fix the holiday, until Chrysalis reveals that the goal was not to destroy but to distract in order to get the book. Tirek reminds them that they can't waste any more time because they must master the bell before "Grogar" returns. Chrysalis reveals that they managed to stay ahead of everyone so far until Cozy Glow remarks how easy it was to turn the Earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasi against each other, in which Chrysalis decides would be something to think about. The Ending of the End In "The Ending of the End," the villains successfully betray "Grogar", using the bell to gain new forms and drain "Grogar" of his power. In doing so, they discover that "Grogar" was actually Discord in disguise. After being left exposed and powerless, Discord was forced to flee from the lair. Chrysalis went after Starlight first, and after a fight, she defeated and captured her. She and Tirek then came to Cozy Glow's rescue when the Mane 6 were about to defeat her. The three shot a combined magic blast at Twilight, which the other Mane 5, Celestia, Luna, Spike, and Discord held back so she could escape. Once the others were imprisoned in the caves beneath Canterlot, Chrysalis objected to Cozy Glow's plan to kill them, wanting instead to torture them. Discord released Starlight, who released the other Mane 5, Celestia, and Luna, and while Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow fought the princesses, Starlight, and Discord, the other Mane 5 ran to find Twilight. The villains defeated and reimprisoned their opponents. When the disharmony they caused between ponies caused the Windigos to return, Chrysalis intended to let them stay as it would give her an advantage over the ponies, though Cozy Glow couldn't stand the cold and Tirek insisted they destroy the Windigos. Then the Mane 6 arrived, and when they tried to take Grogar's bell, Chrysalis went after Rarity and Spike, before capturing Spike and threatening to tear his wings off. The trio were about to finish off the Mane 6 with a magic beam when many unicorns blocked with a magic barrier. After a fight, the Mane 6, Spike, Young Six, and Pillars of Equestria unleashed a rainbow which destroyed the Windigos and removed the power Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow had obtained from the bell. Pinkie Pie dropped a giant cupcake on them using Discord's magic before he took it back from the bell, and then Celestia, Luna, and Discord turned Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow to stone forever, set on a pedestal together. Thus, Chrysalis was finally defeated for good. Appearances #A Canterlot Wedding #The Cutie Re-Mark #The Times They Are a Changeling (flashback) #To Where and Back Again #Celestial Advice (mentioned) #To Change a Changeling (mentioned) #Shadow Play (mentioned) #The Mean 6 #What Lies Beneath #The Beginning of the End #Sparkle's Seven (mentioned) #Frenemies #The Summer Sun Setback #The Ending of the End #The Last Problem (cameo as statue) Trivia *She will join Gellert Grindelwald's Legion. Gallery Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Singing Villaness Category:Changelings Category:Queens Category:Trakeena's Recruits Category:The Skeksis' recruits Category:Team Grogar Category:Mac's Enemies Category:The Sith Category:The Shadow Collective Category:The Army of Starscream Category:Characters who can fly Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES